Vincent
by ShinkisRule
Summary: A song inspired by the life and death of a remarkable man. It's not really solely Doctor Who, but if it weren't for the show, I wouldn't have written it, so I thought it appropriate to put here.


**Ever since I watched that episode of Doctor Who, one of my greatest heroes has been Vincent Van Gogh. Even if he didn't fight the Krafayis or meet the Doctor, this man was amazing. I'm writing a research paper on him in history, and I got this book full of his letters and art... I'm addicted to it. Eventually, after entering into his realm, I decided he was too awesome to not write a song about. I don't know if there are any better translations of these quotes, but I find them epic enough. So they are in the song. The sound I had in mind is similar to Understanding by Evanescence regarding the quotes being in it. It's the same idea – they're simply read while the music plays. If ever I can record it, I'll find someone to read them... With an accent :D And the music... I don't know if I'm subconsciously plagiarizing again, but I'm hearing a pretty epic band performance here – acoustic guitar, piano, bass/violin/whatever, then a huge orchestra shazam... Yeah. It better actually be mine this time. :P**

Vincent

_"Men are often faced with the impossibility of doing anything, imprisoned in some kind of horrible, horrible, very horrible cage. There is also, I know, deliverance, eventual deliverance... Is all this imagination, fantasy? I don't think so; and then I ask myself: My God, is this to last forever, is it for eternity?"_

A world that I have dreamt

Is right out the window

Close enough to touch, to hear it sing to me

And here I am behind this wall

And all that I know

Is there's no way to bring the world to me

_"Do you know what makes the prison disappear? It is every deep, genuine affection. To be friends, brothers, to love, that opens the prison by its sovereign power, its powerful charm. Someone who does not have that remains bereft of life. But where sympathy is reborn, life is reborn."_

Break the glass

Find my way out of this nightmare

Into all that was and is and ever could be

Look around

I can see what I've created

And I know if I look deep enough into reality

That's where I'll be

_"I hope these thorns will produce white blossoms in their day, and that this apparently sterile struggle is nothing but the labor of giving birth. First the pain, then afterwards the joy."_

Am I strong enough

To wander in a storm?

To go through everything that's ever pulled me down?

Make it worth the pain

Bring out something more

I've cried too long for fear to stop me now

_"Study and draw all that is part of life in the country. As so many others have done and still do. I now no longer feel so powerless as I used to when confronted by nature."_

Break the glass

Find my way out of this nightmare

Into all that was and is and ever could be

Look around

I can see what I've created

And I know if I look deep enough into reality

That's where I'll be

"Well, we just have to try and battle on."

This night is long

Enough for me to make it beautiful

Not just darkness

There's enough to light my way

Can't let them bring me

To my knees again, not this time

No, I'll find it

Find that wheat field and let them fly away

_"What am I in the eyes of most people? A nonentity or an eccentric, disagreeable fellow- someone who has no position in society or will ever have one, in short, the lowest of the low. Well, assuming that everything were exactly so, then I would like to show through my work what is in the heart of an eccentric, such a nonentity."_

Break the glass

Find my way out of this nightmare

Into all that was and is and ever could be

Look around

I can see what I've created

And I know if I look deep enough into reality

Break the glass

Find my way out of this nightmare

Into everything that was and is and all that ever could be

Look around

I can see what I've created

And I know if I look deep enough into reality, that's where I'll be

That's where I'll be

Where I'll be

Wander deep enough into reality

To where I'll be

_"For that's where we are, and that is all or at least the main thing I have to tell you at this moment of relative crisis. At a moment when things are very fraught among those dealing in pictures by artists both living and dead. As for my own work, I risk my life for it and my sanity is half shot away because of it – fine – but you're not one of those dealers in men as far as I know, and you can choose the side you're on, it seems to me, and act with genuine humanity, but what's to be done?"_

**That was the last letter Vincent ever wrote, found unfinished after he died. It was at the end of the book I mentioned earlier, and then the next two pages are Wheat Field with Crows, his last painting. I think that was the main thing that inspired me to write that song. I knew that was his last painting, and after looking so deeply into this man and everything he lived through, ending it on that moved me in ways I couldn't have imagined.**


End file.
